Amor Libertas
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: Third story in The Fallen Angel Series. The colony settled Cas looks for a way to make them a power in thier own right. Rated M for violence, language, smut and slash as usual ! Enjoy ! *I own none of the Supernatural characters*
1. Chapter 1

**The third story in The Fallen Angel series. Rated M for violence, language and smut/ slash as usual ! Enjoy !**

Amor Libertas.

Chapter One.

Dean stepped out of the tent and stretched. He inhaled the crisp air and smiled looking out over their valley. 'Cas was right this is the perfect spot' he thought. He frowns, looks closer and frowns more thinking 'Where did that come from?' as he looked at what appeared to be a large green and white stripped tent on the plain next to the fire pit. Hands slid around him and lips caressed his neck, he shivers "Morning love" he all but moans.

"Good morning, my gorgeous demon. Sleep well?" replied Cas.

"Like the dead…I was really fucked out" grinned Dean.

"Well I am trying to see if I can fuck you into a coma" teased Cas.

"You know I'd let you" replied Dean playfully.

They laugh then Dean remembers the new tent "There's a new tent up near the fire pit" he says.

Cas looks over his shoulder, smiles and says "Someone put up a dinning tent".

"Cool, I'm starving" replied Dean as he teleported them to the green and white stripped tent.

They walk in and are assaulted with a variety of smells…

They both inhale and smile, they head over to the food tables. Belial, Raphael, Sam and Gabe are already at a table eating.

"Who's idea was buffet style?" calls Dean.

"Mine" replied Gabe.

"Great idea, Gabe" said Dean.

"Thanks…makes it easier to cater for everyone's tastes" Gabe replies.

Plates full they sit with their friends.

"So Dean has an idea for a name for this place" says Cas.

"What is it bro?" asked Sam.

"Amor Libertas" replies Dean.

"Love, freedom in Latin…I like it" says Raphael.

"Yeah me too" adds Gabe.

"It fits what we're doing here" says Belial.

"Not bad at all Dean" agrees Sam.

"So if the others agree we name this colony Amor Libertas" said the dark angel.

They all nod.

The six of them had finished eating and were simply talking while they waited for the rest of the colony. When the other six were accounted for Cas held a quick meeting to decide on the name and found that everyone liked Dean's idea. So they had a valley of their own, a name for their colony…all they needed were some answers from either of their fathers on weather or not they would be able to breed and they could live as they pleased.

Cas knew they needed more than just answers, they needed a way to cut themselves off from both heaven and hell. It was the only way to guarantee the safety and peace of his new family. With his new eyes he saw things others did not, with his new powers he felt things others did not. He had told Beelzebub only a fraction of what he could now do. He knew he'd need the advantage someday soon and that day was fast approaching. He would allow his friends a few days to settle in completely then go see both fathers and get the answers they wanted.

Sam and Gabe wandered over to the lake to swim, Belial and Raphael went back to their tent. Cas took Dean for a fly around the valley while the other six ate. Gabriel had even thought to put a small awning off the side of the main tent with a table and two chairs under it for Legion and Anna. Knowing the demon hated to be in enclosed spaces with the other angels. He liked the angels in question but his finely tuned sense of smell couldn't stand them. The angels took no offence, they understood it was something he could not help.

From on high Cas spots a demon at the bottom of the valley, hiding…watching.

'The colony is being watched by a demon' he thinks to Dean.

'Where?' Dean thinks back.

Cas wheels in that direction and thinks 'See?".

His demon nods as he thinks 'Yes I see him…go a little lower I think I know who it is' thought Dean.

Cas flew lower and wheeled back over the spot so his demon could get a better look at the demon.

Dean groans inwardly as he recognises the young demon…it's Sitri. He had made the mistake of fucking him a long time ago and the demon had followed him like a puppy ever since.

'It's Sitri' thought Dean to Cas.

'Did your father send him?' thought Cas as flew down to spot behind the hidden demon.

'No…I doubt it' Dean thought back 'Allow me'.

"Can we help you brother?" asked Dean making the young demon jump.

Cas chuckles.

Sitri turns around and says "Hey…I um wanted to know if I could join the colony?".

"Do you have an angel?" asked Cas.

"Um…no" replied the demon.

"Then no…this colony is for couples, I'm sorry Sitri" said Cas.

"But hell's…not for me. I hate it now that I'm all alone, everyone's here…" the young demon trailed off.

Cas could see the glances Sitri was stealing at Dean and sighed thinking 'How many am I going to have to scare off?'.

"What about the triplets?" suggested Dean.

"They were your buddies not mine Dean…" replied Sitri.

"I am sorry but our first rule here is couples only. We will allow visitors but when we invite them. We may even have some parties where you will meet an angel of your own, til then I must ask you to leave Sitri" said Cas.

"Yeah ok but make sure you put me on any future guest list" replied Sitri, adding "See ya Dean" before vanishing.

Cas shakes his head and asks "How longs he been in love with you?".

Dean flinches but replies "Too long…I made a mistake ages ago and he's had a thing for me ever since. I never thought he'd follow me here".

"Would he try anything stupid?" asked the dark angel.

"No…he's too submissive for that and I told him after you moved to hell that he'd best back off and he did" said Dean.

Cas sighs then says "I'm going have to hide you away so everyone stops falling in love with you…I don't want to kill thousands of beings".

Dean laughs and shakes his head at his lover then says "You could handcuff me too the bed".

"Nah you like that too much" teased Cas.

"Only when you do it lover" grinned Dean.

The dark angel wraps Dean in his arms and flies back to their tent. He was half serious about hiding his gorgeous demon away…he had become even more possessive of Dean after changing. When Dean had gone to flirt with the devil to get them permission for the colony, he had gone to the arena and kicked a few demons around to take out his anger. He needed a way to make Dean his…so that no one dared touch him, let alone look at him like that again.

Sitri walks into hell frowning and is startled when his father says "Hello son…been visiting?".

"Yes father…I went to see the colony" replied Sitri.

"Oh…how are they doing?" asked the devil.

"Good…settling in" replied Sitri.

The devil nods then asks "You haven't met an angel you like have you son?".

"No father" replied Sitri.

"Well there's time yet" said Beelzebub.

"I doubt it father…I don't really like angels" replied Sitri.

"So you where visiting your brothers then?" asked the devil.

"Yes father…I miss them" replied the young demon.

"Me too son, me too" says the devil.

"Why do my brothers love angels father?" asked Sitri.

"Because angels are magnificent beings son…but only in the eyes of some" replied the devil.

Sitri nods.

"Do you know if they are having a party or not?" asked Beelzebub.

"Not that they mentioned…if they do it will be soon though I would think" replied Sitri.

The devil nods his agreement and says "Thank you son, off you go".

Sitri vanishes, leaving the devil standing by the gates of hell thinking. He is uneasy about this new colony but figured it would be easier to allow it than say no. His demons would of done it anyway, they were after all…his son's. He shook his head and went to talk to his Consort.

***All reviews welcome. I wonder what Cas has planned for the colony? Keep reading and find out just how powerful the dark angel gets***


	2. Chapter 2

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Two.

Lucifer lay in the middle of the massive bed where the devil had left him. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, merely resting after a nine hour spawning session.

"Luc?" said Beelzebub.

Eyes open slowly and a lazy smile greets him "Yes love" he replies.

"Did Cas or Gabe talk to you about this colony of theirs?" asked the devil as sat beside his Consort.

Lucifer stretches slowly…Beelzebub almost forgets the question he just asked as he watches his lover. Knowing the affect he has on his devil, Lucifer grins and says "Gabe told me why they wanted it".

"And?" said the devil.

"Their angels hate it here just as the demons hate heaven, they all like the valley I found so it was a perfect solution. Why do you think there's more to it?" replied Lucifer.

"Maybe…I am sure Cas didn't tell me everything about his new powers. I have a feeling this is going to go sideways…that dark angel will be trouble I can feel it" said the devil.

"Beelzebub you worry too much. Cas has Dean, he doesn't want anything but Dean so why would he be trouble?" replied Luc.

"I don't know love…it's just a feeling I have" said the devil.

"Like I said…you worry too much. Come back to bed?" replied Lucifer.

"You want more?" asked the devil in surprise.

"Always…can't get enough of you lover" grinned Lucifer.

Shaking his head at the re-awoken appetites of his Consort, the devil crawls up towards him grinning.

Cas sits by the lake, watching as the colony plays around in the cool water. Dean has just dunked Sam who comes up spluttering and cursing "Fuck you Dean…".

Dean grins and swims away from his brother, Sam gives chase. The dark angel smiles, thinking 'This is how it should always be. All of us together, safe and happy'.

A high pitched squeal draws his attention…Balthazar and Raph have Anna held between them and are swinging her out over the water in preparation for throwing her in.

"Stop" squeals the angel just before they both let go and she's thrown in.

Cas laughs at them.

There is no splash…Cas looks and see's that Legion has caught his angel before she hit the water and they are levitating just above it.

"That's cheating" pouts Raphael.

"Yeah no demon saves" adds Balthazar.

Legion grins at them and says "Stop trying to drown my angel and I won't have to save her".

"She can swim" replied Raph.

"True" says Legion before vanishing to reappear behind the angels.

Legion and Anna push Raphael and Balthazar in before they can turn around.

The dark angel shakes his head and smiles…a frown follows soon after as another of the visions he's been having hits him.

The lake is gone…he stands on scorched earth alone. The stench of blood and fire fills his nose and he cringes. He looks around him…broken bodies, flames are all he can see. Bleeding, dieing angels…dead and torn demons litter this place. Distantly Dean screams "Father NO".

He blinks and the lake is back…he shudders. The vision gets worse every time, more death and destruction each time he has it. Dean screaming is new and he never wants to hear that sort of fear in his lovers voice ever. The tone in his demons voice bought tears to the dark angels eyes, so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even sense the being approach him til Dean sat down next to him.

"Cas, love what's wrong?" asked Dean.

"Nothing" replied Cas.

"Bullshit, your crying" said Dean.

Cas reaches up and finds tears on his face, he hadn't even realised he was crying the vision had un nerved him that much.

"I…had another vision. It was worse than the last one…more dead and more destruction. They decimate the valley, nothing left but scorched earth and dead bodies. You were screaming…I couldn't see you but the sound of your voice love…I…" sobbed Cas as Dean wrapped his arms around his dark angel and held him tight.

"Shhhh, love it's ok. I'm here…" was all Dean could think to say.

"It will happen Dean…I'm seeing the future, I know I am. One of our fathers will bring this upon us and now I know it will be yours" said Cas.

"How?" asked Dean.

He can't look at his demon as he says "You were screaming Father NO".

Dean frowns then asks "How do we stop it from happening?".

"We have to hide the colony somehow…or move it. I don't know Dean but we have to do something before it happens or our new family dies…all of them" says Cas.

"You'll find a way love, I know you will. We have to push the making more dark angels though…we'll need the power" replied Dean.

Cas nods his agreement "Yeah, your right we need as much power as we can get. I'll talk to the angels about it but I think I'll go see my father first…I know he won't lie to me".

"Should I come with you?" asked Dean.

"I would love you too but for this I must go alone, he'll hold back if you are there and I need him to be honest with me" replied Cas.

His demon nods and says "I'll stay here and supervise the children" with a cheeky grin.

Cas smiles at Dean, which is exactly what he wanted.

'That's better' he thinks as he leans in to kiss Cas goodbye.

Cas walks through heaven being greeted by angels all the way, he reaches gods house. Walks in and finds it empty…he frowns. Uriel walks into gods house and says "Hello brother…father is comforting one of our sisters. He said he'll be with you soon".

"Hello, Uri. How are you?" replied Cas.

"Wonderful brother and you?" said Uriel.

"Great…we have a peaceful home of our own. I have Dean" replied Cas.

His brother grins at him and claps him on the shoulder "Glad to hear you are happy Castiel".

"I am just Cas now Uri…Castiel was an angel. I am something else now" replied Cas.

Uriel laughs "Cas it is then but no matter what you are now, you will always be my brother ok".

"As you will always be mine" replied Cas as he put his hand on Uriel's shoulder and smiled.

"So how are our brothers and sisters?" asked Uri.

"Happy and in love" grinned Cas.

"Good…I am happy for them all. Although I have been told that Anna's demon hates angels…is that true?" says Uriel.

"No…Legion is a special demon. He has a very acute sense of smell and angels smell bad to him. He likes the angels he knows just can't stand the smell of them so he always stands up wind when talking to them. Legion is actually quite nice" replies Cas.

"So how does he stand Anna?" asked Uriel.

"He says she smells different to other angels but won't say how" replies Cas.

Uriel laughs hard.

"Hello son" said god from the doorway.

"Hello father, how are you?" said Cas.

"Good my son. If you could excuse us Uriel, I believe your brother wishes a private talk" says god.

"Of course father. Stay well Cas" said Uri before leaving.

"You too Uri" replied Cas.

God sits down and offers his son a seat.

"No thank you father. I am worried for the safety of my colony. I need to know if you intend us harm in anyway?" said Cas.

"Of course not my son. Any harm to your colony will come from the devil…if he thinks your trying to take his throne by making your own army he will attack" replies god.

"I don't want his fucking throne…the only thing he had that I wanted I took and he has Lucifer. He can't have Dean too" said Cas.

"Then tell him that son" advised God.

"He should know it already…any authority he gave me in hell I used at his will or in defence of Dean" replied Cas.

"So it really comes down to Dean then doesn't it. Does the devil trust his son?" asks god.

"I think so" replies Cas.

"Then Dean needs to tell him you have no desire for his throne or his power" said god.

Cas laughs "I have no need of his power…I have my own".

"He will fear that too so do not display it to him. Have you any interest in Lucifer?" said god.

Cas frowns "No, I love Dean and Lucifer is my brother".

"One less problem to worry about then good. Perhaps you should celebrate the founding of the colony and invite him to the party…show him just how happy you are there" advised god.

"So he can see I don't want hell" says Cas.

"No, so you can tell him how very happy you are in your valley and don't want his throne" said god firmly.

Cas nods "Yes father I understand. We will invite you to visit on a separate occasion so Luc does freak out".

"Thank you son, I'd love that" replied god.

"Father…" says Uriel from the doorway.

God sighs and says "Do you know the demon Sitri?"

"Yes I do" replies Cas.

"He has broken your sisters heart and she won't stop crying. I am sorry my son but I must go comfort her. Will you wait?" said god.

"Yes father I will…I have more questions for you" replied Cas as god stood up.

"I shall be back soon son" said god as he left with Uriel.

Cas sighs and shakes his head, he looks around the room and thinks 'I need another heaven…a place of our own of equal power'.

A scroll on a shelf begins to glow softly, the dark angels frowns. Thinks the thought again, this time putting some of his new power behind the thought and the scroll glowed brighter. Cas grins as he walks to the shelf.

***All reviews welcome ! I wonder what Cas's new eyes have revealed to him? ***


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Three.

The scroll glowed a brilliant blue as Cas got closer to it, he picks it up carefully and unrolls it gently as it looks old. He reads and a grin lights his face…he thinks quickly as he rolls it up carefully. The dark angel concentrates…he thinks of nothing but Dean then carefully put some his power into the thought. Seconds later his demon appears looking some what stunned.

"Cas?" he asks as he looks around

"No time love…here take this and go home, I'll explain later and don't let it out of your sight ok" says Cas as he hands Dean the scroll.

His demon nods, confused but trusting his dark angel. Dean kisses him quickly and vanishes. The dark angel grins knowing he just found his answer…a way to protect his new family. A way to keep Dean safe and his.

He paces waiting for god to come back.

Time moves oddly in heaven so it is hard to tell how long he waited but eventually god returned.

"I am sorry my son. Your sister is very distraught…she has much interest in that demon but he seems to have none in her" said god.

"He's infatuated with Dean…I will have to discourage him of that" replied Cas.

God nods "Ah I see…that will make helping your sister so much easier. Now what else did you need to know son?" said god.

"Some of the couples are wondering if it is possible for angels and demons to breed?" replied Cas.

God was slightly sickened by the idea and tried not to let it show as he said "I am sorry my son, it is not. Your couples can have as much sex as they can stand but no children will come of it".

Cas frowns knowing the colony will not be happy about this.

"Your sure of that?" he asks.

"Yes son. As they are there can be no offspring" replied god

"What do you mean as they are? Can a demon and a dark angel breed?" asked Cas.

"Yes son I believe that will be possible, so your angels would have to become dark angels to breed with their demons" replied god solemnly.

Cas grins "The colony will be so glad that there is a way…they want children so badly".

God nods "Is there anything else son?".

"No not really, thank you father" says Cas.

"You are welcome son…I am always here if you need to talk" replies god with a smile.

"I know father…it's why I came. I will see you soon" says Cas.

God nods, still smiling as the dark angel leaves. He misses his sons and daughters and looks forward to seeing them.

Dean sits on their bed, the scroll in his hands waiting nervously. His dark angel walks into their tent grinning.

"I have great news love" he says.

"Tell me what this is first and why we just stole it from your father?" says Dean.

"It's our safety love…it says there are dominions like heaven and hell, some lost or hidden. Some forgotten entirely…you just have to know where to look for the ways in. some of them are sealed or have closed over time. With that scroll I can find and open those doors…I can find us a hidden realm all of our own, one only we can enter" grinned Cas.

His demon's face light s up and he grins too "Oh Cas that is fantastic…the colony will flip. So what's the great news?".

"My father says that angels and demons can't breed but dark angels and demons should be able too" replied Cas his grin getting bigger.

Dean laughs "That's even better".

"I know…we get two things we need in one move, more dark angels and children" says Cas.

"Oh so we need children now do we?" asked Dean, his grin becoming cheeky.

"Yes, I decided that we do…as a colony anyway. It's up to you if we have any love" replies the dark angel.

Dean kisses him then, deeply…slowly.

When the kiss breaks Cas says "We should call a quick meeting".

"Yes they need to know about this right away. Should we mention our own realm before you find us one though?" said Dean.

"Good point love…we keep that between us til I find us a safe one but we have to tell the others about the children" replies Cas.

"Of course we do…lets go" grinned Dean.

The dark angel takes his demons hand and they vanish to reappear at the dinning tent. It had become an impromptu meeting hall as well. Cas stands at the entrance and calls out "Angels and demons of Amor Libertas come to me, I have news" his voice echo's through out the valley.

The whole colony hears him, drop what they are doing and come to his call. Moments later they are assembled in the dinning tent, everyone is seated except Cas. He stands before them smiling.

"I spoke to my father and he tells me demons and angels can not breed as they are. He believes that dark angels and demons will be able to breed though" he tells them.

He is met with stunned silence and waits.

Finally Raphael says "How will we know if he's right?".

Dean looks at Cas, smiles and says "Cas and I will try…if we have a child we'll know it works".

The dark angel grins at his demon, loving the idea.

"So we wait…if you two can breed those of us who want children will have to become dark angels" says Gabe.

Cas nods "Yes Gabe…if any of you want to be a dark angel regardless then drink from your demons now but those who will change only for the sake of offspring should wait" replied Cas.

"Is that all?" asked Belial.

Never wanting to lie to his family he says "No but I would rather gather more information before getting anyone's hopes up…ok?".

They all nod, knowing Cas is doing what is best for them all…they all voted him leader for a damn good reason.

"So has anyone decided to change regardless?" asked Cas.

"I have" says Raphael with a smile.

The dark angel grins at his brother and says "That's wonderful brother…I look forward to seeing what you can do when you've transformed. Have you started yet?".

"Yes, we have" grinned Raph.

Cas nods "If you need any advise come to me ok".

"I will…thanks Cas" replied Raph.

"My father advised me to throw a party to celebrate the founding of our colony, he said to invite the devil and show him how happy we are here?" added Cas.

"Yes we have too…I love planning parties" enthused Gabriel.

"Me too" grinned Anna.

"Well that puts the two of you firmly in charge then" grinned Cas.

The angels giggle at him.

"Commandeer who ever you need to help you" adds Cas.

"Thanks Cas" whined Sam.

"You know your Gabe's bitch and do will what ever he asks Sam" replies Cas.

All the demon can do is pout…he knows Cas is right.

The meeting broke up shortly after that as there was noting else to discuss as a group. Cas and Dean head back to their tent on the ridge. The dark angel plans to read the scroll completely in private.

He unrolls the scroll and places it on the table so he can read it. His demon lounges on their bed…waiting for his dark angels attention.

When he is finished reading his grin would put the Cheshire cat to shame. He turns to Dean and says "I can do this…I can find us a dominion that's safe and I can make it so that only those of the colony can enter. No gates like heaven or hell…a blood recognition lock. So only our family can enter ever".

"Cas that's brilliant…when will you start looking?" replies Dean.

"After the party…no need to give your father anything else to be suspicious of" said Cas as moves to his demon.

Dean smiles at him and says "I need kisses".

"Oh your getting kisses, my gorgeous demon…your getting a lot more than kisses" growled Cas.

Dean grins as his dark angel pushes him back against the bed and covers him in kisses.

*All reviews welcome ! What do we think so far? *


	4. Chapter 4

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Four.

Gabriel and Anna planned and willed things into being for days before finally giving the go ahead to invite everyone. They found a way to rope almost everyone into helping in one way or another.

Cas decided to go see the devil on his own and Dean wasn't happy about it.

"He'll expect me to be with you…like a Consort" protested Dean.

"Exactly…me having a consort is a show of power. He'll take it the wrong way" said Cas.

Dean pouts.

"If I go on my own it's just a spokesman for the colony come with an invitation" says Cas.

His demon sighs then nods "Yeah ok but don't be long…I hate being without you".

"Same here love but we need to present the colony a certain way until I can find our own dominion…agreed?" replies Cas.

"Yes love agreed" says Dean as he moves into Cas's arms.

"Good now kiss me before I go" replies Cas.

The kiss is slow, languid…tongues caress each other.

Then Dean is moaning as Cas pulls away.

"Sorry gorgeous but I won't leave if I keep kissing you" says Cas.

"That was the idea" grinned his demon playfully.

Cas chuckles, hugs Dean then walks out of their tent then goes to see the devil.

Cas gets to the gates of hell and finds Astaroth on duty.

"Hey Astaroth" says Cas.

"Hey Cas…on your own?" said Astaroth.

"Yeah, come with an invitation for your father. We're having a party" replies Cas with a smile.

"Sounds good, go on in" says the demon.

Cas nods at him and walks into hell, he goes straight to the throne room. The devil sits on his throne…Lucifer draped over his lap.

"Ah Cas…how are you? How's the colony going?" says the devil.

"Good to both. I've come to invite you, Lucifer and any demons you wish to bring to a party to celebrate the founding of the colony" says Cas.

"I love a party" grinned Luc.

"Sounds great…when?" says the devil.

"Tomorrow night if your available" replied Cas.

"We'll be there…how many demons can I bring?" said Beelzebub.

"We've invited thirty or so angels…if that helps" suggested Cas.

The devil nods "Let's see if we can make more matches huh?".

"Oh that reminds me…if you could bring Sitri, a sister of mine has a thing for him" added Cas.

The devil grins "Done".

The dark angel smiles and nods.

"So do you need any help?" asked the devil.

"Um…with what?" asked Cas.

"Anything" replied the devil.

"Thank you but no. We don't need much and what we do need we've been able to procure for ourselves" replied Cas.

Beelzebub nods "If you need anything just ask".

"We will, thank you" says Cas.

"Should we bring anything?" asked Lucifer.

"Just yourselves" grinned Cas "You look very happy Luc".

"Oh I am Cas…so very happy" grinned his brother.

"Good, it suits you brother" replied Cas.

"So we'll see you tomorrow night then" said the devil.

"We're all looking forward to it, see you then" replied Cas before turning to leave.

When he was gone the devil looks at Lucifer and says "A party or a trap?".

"Stop it…my brother would never do that. Please…love you need to stop being so suspicious we're not at war anymore. It's a party, nothing more. A chance to pair up more demons and angels to strengthen the colony…the colony that is loyal to us" says Lucifer.

The devil sighs and says "Ok love…I'll try to be less suspicious. If you trust your brother I should try to trust him more too".

"Exactly…I know my brother. He doesn't want hell, all he wants is Dean" says Lucifer.

"He's already got him" says Beelzebub.

"My point exactly" grinned Luc.

The devil chuckles.

Dean paces in front of their tent, he's worried about the visions Cas has been having. They get worse every time he has them…more details. Dean just hopes they can avoid such bloodshed by finding one of these hidden realms. A shadow passes over him and he looks up just before Cas lands.

"See, quick as" grins Cas.

Instantly Dean feels better and grins back "So glad your extra fast now Cas".

"Me too, love" replies the dark angel as he wraps his arms around Dean and kisses him.

His demon teleports them to their bed.

Cas grins at him "Need to be fucked do you gorgeous?".

"Oh yes…that's exactly what I need Cas" replied Dean as he nibbled on his dark angels ear.

"We'd need to be naked for that love" said Cas and seconds later they are.

"Better?" purrs his demon.

"Fuck yes" growls Cas as Dean rubs against him.

"Your so hard love" moans Dean.

"Didn't you know? A gorgeous wanton demon equals a hard cock" grins Cas.

"So does a beautiful horny dark angel" replied his demon before leaning down to kiss him deeply.

"You go" said Belial.

"Fuck you…you go" replied Sam as they looked at the black tent.

"No way…Dean's been like a bitch in heat lately. No way am I gonna risk interrupting them, Cas would kick my ass" says Belial.

"Fine then we wait for Cas to come tell us what father said" replies Sam.

Belial nods "Yeah I guess we do. So have you noticed it?".

"What?" asked Sam.

"The way our little brother has been even hornier than usual, as I said like he's in heat" said Belial.

"Yeah…I suppose but they've always been full on so it's kinda hard to tell" replies Sam with a shrug.

"I thought so too but Legion says Dean's smell has changed so I think some things up" said Belial.

"You think god was right? Demons and dark angels can breed…" replied Sam.

"Let's fucking hope so…Raph would be thrilled" says Belial.

"Yeah Gabe too, he likes the idea of having kids" grins Sam.

"Do you?" asked Belial.

"Yeah…I do" replied Sam.

"Me too bro" grinned Belial as they walk back to the green and white stripped tent.

"Belial…Samael" calls Legion as they approach.

"Hey Legion, Anna" says Sam.

"Hey" replies Belial.

"Did you see Cas?" asked Anna.

"Nah, Dean dragged him into bed before we could get there…we'll just have to wait" replied Sam.

"I believe your right Belial…our brother may be in heat. Cas's smell has changed too and I noticed his change first" says Legion.

"What from angel to dark angel?" asked Sam.

"No that change happened awhile ago…this is maybe two weeks ago. His scent got stronger" replies Legion.

"Legion thinks Dean's reacting to Cas's change and has gone into heat…we maybe looking at babies" grinned Anna.

"Lets hope so" grinned Belial.

"Do they know it?" asked Sam.

"Cas will…of course but I'm not sure Dean does" replied Legion.

"Cas will tell him" says Belial.

They all nod, knowing their leader loves his demon.

"Lets not get our hopes up though…going into heat is one thing but getting pregnant is another" says Legion.

"True" nods Anna.

"We can hope though" grins Sam.

Getting a grin from his family.

*All reviews welcome ! This party won't be as wild as the last so don't rub your hands together just yet lol*


	5. Chapter 5

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Five.

Lights glowed all over the valley, fires blazed in several locations. Angels and demons mingled and got more comfortable around each other as the night wore on. Lucifer was enjoying himself so much the devil had to have fun too, he couldn't help it. The Consort's mood is contagious and not just for the devil. He has everyone up and dancing, the devil stands with Cas and watches as Dean and Luc take over the dance floor. The are laughing together as they bump each other out of the way playfully.

"This was such a good idea, Cas" said Beelzebub.

"Yeah…it's good to see everyone having fun together" replied Cas.

"Lets hope we get a few more couples out of it too huh?" says the devil.

Cas nods "All angel/ demon couples are welcome here if they wish to join us".

"Good…our little colony is turning out to be a very good idea. I hear you were voted leader" said the devil.

"Yeah…I voted against it but no one listened" joked Cas.

The devil laughs and claps him on shoulder "You really are funny Cas".

"I was being serious" replied Cas.

"You don't want to lead?" asked the devil.

"No…I just want Dean but they voted me leader so what do you do?" replied Cas trying to show the devil he was no threat.

"So you don't want the power you have?" asked Beelzebub.

"I don't see it as power…they asked me to lead them so I do what is best for them. I do what I can to look out for them…their my family now" replied Cas.

The devil smiles and relaxes he believes the dark angel is being completely honest with him.

"Well any help or advice I can give please ask…you have some of my favourite son's in your care" said the devil.

"I will, thank you. I will look after all of them I promise you that" replied Cas.

Then Lucifer is in front of them grinning madly as he grabs the devils hand and pulls him away saying "Come on B dance with me".

The devil gives Cas a what can I do look as he's dragged away by his angel. Cas laughs and shakes his head at them.

"What makes you think your not getting dragged out there too" purrs Dean from beside him.

"Dean please…I don't like to dance" says Cas as he wraps an arm around his demon and pulls him in for a kiss.

Dean breaks the kiss grinning and says "Nu uh your not distracting me with kisses…come dance with me love".

The dark angel sighs and allows his demon to drag him out onto the floor. He doesn't want too but the look in Dean's eyes melts all resolve he has and he's on the floor before he can think 'Fuck it'.

Within moments he doesn't care if he dances all damn night, Dean is rubbing against him as he moves to the music and Cas losses the ability to think coherently.

'Hmmm now that's what I wanted his absolute attention' thinks Dean when he see's the look on the dark angels face. He just can't get enough of Cas lately…he's always wanted Cas bad but it had gotten worse, if you could call it that. It wasn't just the sex either, Dean found himself needing Cas's hands on him or his lips…even just being close enough too touch. He felt nervous when his dark angel wasn't with him. He had some idea of what was happening…he could feel and see changes in both of them. He hoped he was right, that it all meant they would be able to breed.

The party was a huge success but no more couples came of it. Cas was actually glad in a way, he liked the group they had already. Trusted all them and thought of them as family. Any new additions before he found their own dominion would make things harder on them all. Now that the devil had been and seen how happy they were in their valley he could start the search for their own place. Cas had already decided to go on his own when investigating the realms he found just in case they were dangerous. He was dreading telling Dean…knew his lover would want to go with him. Knew he would argue and pout until Cas gave in. Yet this was one issue he was determined to stand firm on…he would not risk his demon. He was doing all of this for Dean and would not risk loosing him. Cas knew he would have to get the conversation out of the way soon but really didn't want too. He was sitting on their bed thinking these things when Dean walked in.

"There's my beautiful dark angel" says the demon as he closes the distance between them.

"Dean…I have to talk to you about something" replied Cas.

Dean hates the tone…knowing he's really not gonna like what Cas is about to say.

"Go on" says Dean stopping just short of his lover.

"Some of these hidden dominions maybe dangerous. I won't know until I search them so I want to do it alone" says Cas.

"I'm just supposed to let you walk into possible danger alone am I?" snapped his demon.

"Love please…if your with me and something happens to you I…I won't live without you. I can't risk you" replies Cas.

"Yet I can risk you?" counters his demon.

"No, your not. Dark angel remember…besides I will do anything I have to, to get home safely to you my love" replies Cas.

Dean pouts.

The dark angel inhales slowly and says "Dean…do you love me?".

"Completely Cas, you know that" replies Dean.

"Then trust me love. I will always come back to you…nothing can stand between me and the demon I love" grins Cas.

"Cas…something's happening to us, do you feel it?" says Dean.

"Yes love, I do. When I started to seriously think about children I began releasing a pheromone. Your reacting to it so we can breed" replies Cas.

"That's what I thought…do you think it will work?" asked Dean softly.

The dark angel gets up and moves to his demon, wrapping Dean in his arms as he says "I hope so love and not for the sack of the colony either…for us".

Dean feels so much better knowing Cas wants this too, he hopes it will increase the chance of them having children, that they both want it so bad.

"Me too Cas…I love you so much" replies Dean.

The dark angel holds his demon close as he says "I love you too Dean".

'Tomorrow I will begin searching' thinks Cas 'Today I need to make love to my demon'.

Beelzebub paces in front of his throne "Not one pairing?" he asks.

"No father not one" replies the demon.

"What about Sitri?" asked the devil.

"He does not like the angel who likes him father" replies the demon.

"Damn…well I'll just have to get the colony to hold more parties and take different demons next time as the same angels always seem to show up" said the devil.

"Don't push too quickly my love…father may begin to suspect your motives" adds Lucifer from his throne.

"He already does…he knows me too well not too Luc" grinned the devil.

Lucifer laughs.

"Your right though love, best take it slow. He's already lost six of his angels to us" said Beelzebub.

"Exactly…wait awhile then we'll have another party and take different demons for my brothers and sisters to meet" replied Luc.

"Yes…great idea love. Maybe even suggest Cas invites different angels too" said the devil.

"We can do that…I have some in mind actually" replies Lucifer.

"Oh I bet you do, love" grinned the devil.

Lucifer just winks at him making him grin more.

***All reviews welcome ! Your getting slack with the feed back people ! *pouts* I've put Fallen Angel series wallpapers on my Destiel Sluts site (addy in my profile) if you'd like to see who the added demons are.* **


	6. Chapter 6

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Six.

Cas, the dark angel studied the scroll before going to sleep so that he could get up and leave first thing. He would be gone most of the day. Dean had convinced him to take Sam with him, not into the actual dominions themselves but to the doors at least so that if Cas did vanish Dean would know where. He kissed his demon goodbye while he still slept then slipped out of the tent. Sam was waiting for him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Why me?" he grouched.

"Because your brother trusts you" replied Cas dryly.

"Fine" said Sam rolling his eyes "Let's go then".

The dark angel lays a hand on Sam's shoulder and takes them to the first location he wants to search. The battle ground the war was fought on as he is convinced it is one of the dominions.

"Why the fuck are we here?" growled Sam.

"Looking for a door Sam…be patient" replied Cas as he wandered off.

The demon trailed behind him muttering under his breath.

There where only three such doorways, one to hell, one to heaven and one to earth. Cas took them back to earth to start the search of it. When you knew what you were looking for and had the eyes of a dark angel you could see the numerous doorways scattered around earth. They started on the opposite side of the world from the valley. This door was sealed and it took a lot of Cas's will to open it.

"Stay here…I'll be back as soon as I can" said Cas.

"You better or Dean will kill me" replied Sam before turning around and sitting on a near by boulder.

The dark angel steps into the new dominion…it is cold and dark. He blinks and see's a desolate waste land before him. The air is foul here so he rises into the sky and flies over the land. Thousands of miles he flew and found nothing but scorched earth. This dominion had been decimated long ago, he returned to the door. Cas steps out covered in soot, the demon grimaces and says "What's that?".

"Ash" replied Cas "The place was razed long ago and is useless. I will seal it before we move on".

The demon nods and waits for Cas.

They spent most of the day like this, Sam waiting…Cas searching. Late in the day Sam started to whine "Come on Cas, we'll start back here tomorrow, I wanna go home to Gabe".

The dark angel sighed he was missing his demon but had yet to find even one dominion that was safe or habitable.

"Come on Dean will be going mad by now" reasoned Sam.

"Fine…we'll go home" said Cas.

"Beat you there" grinned Sam as he vanished.

Cas considers going in anyway but shakes his head knowing Dean would freak out and vanishes too.

He finds Dean with Gabriel and Sam.

"I beat you" grinned the demon.

"I gave you a head start" Cas grinned back as Dean wraps his arms around him and snuggles into him.

"Missed you Cas" he sighs.

"I missed you more Dean" replies Cas as he kisses his demons face. They vanish leaving Gabriel laughing.

"They stole my idea" grinned Sam.

"Doesn't mean you can't use it" grins Gabe.

Sam holds his angel tight and takes them to their tent.

"Guess they didn't find anything" said Baphomet to Rachel.

"They tell us straight away if they do" replies his angel.

"Yeah…maybe tomorrow they'll have better luck" said Baphomet as they walked up to the fire pit.

"Is it only Sam who gets to go or do we all get a turn?" asked Rachel.

"Not sure I'll ask Belial" replies her demon with a smile.

As it turned out they all got to escort Cas on his searches eventually. Two days turned into two weeks and two months later still no dominion he would settle. The dark angel was starting to get frustrated.

"Maybe our fathers destroyed all of them" said Cas as he slumped onto their bed.

"You can't let yourself think that love" replied Dean.

"Everyone I've found is either toxic or ruined. What else can I think?" said Cas.

"That you've barely started looking" replied Dean as he hugged his dark angel from behind.

Cas sighs knowing his demon is right "Your right love…I just didn't expect to find so much devastation".

"All you can do is keep looking. I know you'll find the perfect dominion for us" replied Dean.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't take too long" said Cas as he relaxed into his lovers embrace finally.

"What is time to us really? We may as well be immortal we'll live that long, we have time Cas…it'll be ok" soothed Dean before laying kisses along Cas's throat tenderly.

The dark angel tilts his head to allow better access and closes his eyes, loving the feel of Dean's lips.

**A month later…**

Cas and Belial had come in very late from searching so Dean let his lover sleep in. He was wandering around the tent, moving things to see if they'd look better elsewhere and tidying up in general…bored and fussing Sam would have called it. He didn't see Cas wake, reach for him then sit up when he found himself alone. He did however hear the sigh of relief when Cas saw where he was. Dean turns to greet his dark angel and is met by a loud gasp quickly followed by a look of total shock.

"Cas?" asked Dean, very worried by that look "Cas, what's wrong?".

The dark angel was up and on his feet in seconds, crossing the room swiftly and sweeping Dean into his arms with a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing is wrong my gorgeous demon…far from it. Your glowing, love…I think your pregnant" enthused Cas.

Dean's face lights up and he grins too "I'm glowing?".

"Yes, love…you are. It's a subtle glow, I doubt any one else but our fathers could see it. Raphael is not close enough to the full change yet but he may see something" replied Cas.

"Let's go ask…I need to know now" stated Dean adamantly.

The dark angel holds his demon tightly and moments later they stand in god's house.

"Son?…how did…oh my. I see, it was urgent" said god when they appeared.

"Well?" demanded Dean.

God smiles and nods "Yes Dean you are pregnant. It seems we were right Cas…demon and dark angel can breed. Congratulations to you both".

"Thank you father" replied Cas "Dean…are you ok?".

"I…I'm pregnant" grinned the demon as he turned to look at his lover.

Cas grins back at him "Told you so".

Then his demon is throwing his arms around Cas's neck as he kisses him deeply, not caring that god is watching.

God frowns….the frown turns to surprise then sifts to happiness and a little pride. As he see's the depth of love behind the kiss, the untempered emotion and passion the two share. In that moment he resolves to stop holding the fact that he's a demon against Dean and start treating him as the being that loves his son. God clears his throat…the kiss breaks.

Dean looks at god and says "Sorry".

"No Dean, don't ever apologise for loving my son. Besides this is great news and I am very happy for you. If I can do anything at all just ask" replied god.

"Thanks" said Dean.

"So have you told your father yet?" asked god.

"No, Cas woke up…saw the glow and we came straight here for confirmation" replied Dean.

God nods "I see, well I suggest you make hell your next stop. I take it he has no idea the two of you have been trying for this".

"No father. Only you and the colony know about this" said Cas.

"Then go in pretending to be worried and when he says pregnant act shocked. If he thinks this was done in secret he will take it as a threat" said god.

Dean nods knowing god is right "Good idea…Cas can you do shocked?".

"Of course I can" grinned Cas.

"Then lets get this over and done with I wanna go home and tell our family the colony can breed" grinned Dean.

"As you wish, my love. See you soon father" says Cas before they vanish.

God stands alone grinning and chuckling to himself, thinking 'Young love'.

***All reviews welcome. Puts fingers in ears to block out the squeals of "Babies" lol* **


	7. Chapter 7

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Seven.

Cas and Dean arrive at the gates of hell moments later, the guards greet them warmly. Both had been at the party and had lots of fun. A brief chat and they are on their way to see the devil, faux concern on both their faces.

Cas pushes open the doors to the throne room to find Beelzebub standing at the window.

"Father?" said Dean.

"Dean...how are you?" replied the devil as he turned to his son.

"That's why we're here...there's something wrong with me father" said Dean.

The devil is staring at his son by this time, a look of shock and wonder on his face "How the fuck did this happen?" growled the devil.

Dean allowed fear to show on his face before saying "What is it...what's wrong with me father?".

"Your fucking pregnant Dean" snapped Beelzebub as he glared at Cas.

"What?" said the dark angel and the demon in unison.

The devil frowns "Dean is pregnant...I can see it, I just don't know how it could be".

"Is it because I'm a dark angel now?" asked Cas like he didn't already know.

"It may be...I know angels and demons can't breed but this, this is a first. Will you keep it?" said the devil.

"Of course" snapped Dean.

Cas pulls his demon into his arms protectively and glares at the devil "What sort of question is that?" he snarls.

"A valid one. You have no idea what it will turn out to be, half demon and half dark angel...you may not want to keep it" replied the devil.

"No matter what our child is or will be, we will love it no matter what. It is a part of us" stated Dean.

"Fine...I did warn you though son. So what do you need from me?" said the devil.

"We came to see what was wrong with Dean...that's all" said Cas.

"You couldn't tell?" asked Beelzebub suspiciously.

"I thought it was this but wanted your opinion...I didn't think it possible either" lied Cas.

"Well stop second guessing yourself Cas, you were right" replied the devil.

"You're not angry?" asked Dean.

"No son...I am not. Shocked, you bet but not angry...I'm going to be a grandfather" grinned the devil.

The couple smile then, relieved that the devil seemed to be happy.

"How many angels want to be like you Cas?" asked Beelzebub.

"Raphael has already started the transformation and Rachel and Balthazar are considering it" replied the dark angel.

"Not bad to start with. Go home tell them the news...the other angels may change their minds after hearing this. Gabriel strikes me as the type to want to breed" grinned the devil.

"So you're ok with this?" asked Dean.

"Yes son, are you?" replied Beelzebub.

Dean grinned then and nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. Cas looks the devil in the eyes and says "Thank you...we'll make the colony bigger for you this way if we have too. We didn't get any more couples from the last party".

"I know. It's not important, there will be other celebrations where my demons can meet angels...we have time" replied the devil.

Cas nods then asks "Is there anything else or can we go give the colony the news".

"Go home, We'll visit if I think of anything else" said Beelzebub.

Cas and Dean vanish, leaving the devil grinning, calling to his Consort who came to his side instantly.

"Your brother has gotten my son pregnant" he said to Lucifer.

"What? How...demons and angels can't...oh, Cas is not an angel anymore. Are they happy?" replied Lucifer.

"Oh yes, they are very happy. Couldn't wait to go home and tell the colony that dark angels and demons can breed" said the devil as he sat down on his throne.

"Good, I'm so happy for them. More angels will want to turn now you watch" replied Luc.

"I hope so and on top of that we'll have a bunch of halflings running around too" grinned the devil.

Lucifer chuckles at that thought...actual children, not spawned beings. He frowns and says "Um Dean's male, how will he give birth?".

The devil snorts "I hadn't thought that far ahead...we'll have to wait and see the exact nature of this pregnancy and I hate to say it but we may need you're fathers opinion on this one".

"As long as I don't have to see him that's fine as long as Dean's ok" replied Lucifer because he likes the demon, always had.

"Dean will be fine, he's tough...he may even enjoy having the child cut out of him if it comes to that" grinned the devil.

Lucifer shook his head knowing Beelzebub was right.

The dark angel and his demon appear outside the green and white stripped tent. Cas raises his head and lets his voice echo through the valley as he calls out "Amor Libertas...come to me I have news for you all".

Moments later the entire colony was assembling in the tent, the dark angel waited for them to settle before speaking.

"We have wonderful news, confirmed by both our fathers. Dean is pregnant...we can breed" grinned Cas proudly.

Cas waited for the noise to die down before proceeding.

"I am sorry for those of you who did not want to change but it is the only to have children" said Cas.

A few angels nod and smile at him knowing he means it. All of them more than happy to change for the chance of having offspring.

"Will it always be the demons that get pregnant?" asked Sam.

"We have no way of knowing that yet Sam...sorry" replied Cas.

"Maybe whoever is bottom the most will be the one" suggested Belial.

Dean gave him a look but he just grinned at his brother until Dean shook his head. No one said anything to that comment but Sam grinned at Dean too. Cas clears his throat making it a small growl and Sam stops grinning at his brother.

"Either way we are not sure so that too is something to consider before you choose" said Cas.

"What did our fathers say...are they pissed?" asked Baphomet.

"No...both are actually happy for us" replied Cas "That's pretty much all I had to tell you".

The colony mingled in the tent for hours talking about the possibility of having children, all but Cas and Dean they had retired to their tent. They lay on their bed kissing, hands roaming naked flesh. The kiss breaks and Dean gasps "I need you".

"I will always give you what you need my love" purrs Cas as he rolls his demon onto his back.

Cas nuzzles at Dean's throat as he moves himself between his lovers legs. The demon tilts his hips and wraps his legs around Cas, he arches his back as he is entered and moans the dark angel's name. One look in Dean's eyes tells Cas what he needs...a good hard fucking with a side order of pain. His thrusts are hard and deep just the way Dean likes it and his demon is writhing in moments. Gasping "Yes...Cas yes".

The dark angel draws his nails down Dean's chest, thin lines of blood welling up in their wake. The dark angel leans in to lap at it greedily as his demon moans.

"Love your taste" purrs Cas as he licks and thrusts hard.

"Oh Cas I love you" cries his demon.

"Love you too Dean" moans Cas as he sits back up to get a better grip in order to fuck his demon harder still.

Gasping, panting, moaning, flesh slapping against flesh and the occasional cries of "Oh yes" or "Fuck yes" are all that is heard in their tent for the next two hours. Finally they lay sated; Dean bruised and bloody a happy smile on his face. Cas, bleeding from a bite on his shoulder, they are pressed close to each other kissing slowly. Dean pulls back and smiles "So glad you're not treating me like I'm made of glass or something, love".

"Why would I you're a demon, your tough and you'd kill me if I did" replied Cas.

"Damn right I would" grinned Dean playfully.

Cas grins back at him then leans in and nibbles Dean's ear before whispering "Let's make an army".

Dean chuckles as a shiver runs through him, he knows Cas wants the sex more than the army. He knows because it's what he wants too.

***All reviews welcome. Let me know what you think so far***


	8. Chapter 8

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Eight.

**Three months later…**

Cas was out with Belial searching for their own dominion, Dean stood naked in front of the full length mirror in their tent, examining himself to see if you could tell he was pregnant yet. Nothing…not even a slight swelling, he pouted a little. The demon turns to look at his other profile but it's the same. He sighs deeply. He had hoped for some outward signs at least but as his father had pointed out this was a first and none of them knew what to expect, not even god. They didn't even know how long he'd be pregnant let alone how he'd give birth or if he'd have too. Dean hated not knowing…

He loved being pregnant though, the idea that he and Cas had made a life with their love made him all kinds of happy. He found himself walking around most of the time with a grin plastered across his face. It helped that the entire colony were very happy for them. Dean stood there deep in thought when Gabriel's voice pulled him out of his own head.

"Dean…you here?" called Gabe.

The demon wills clothes to himself and says "Yeah, Gabe come on in".

The angel lifts the tent flap and walks in grinning.

"What's up Gabe?" asks Dean.

"I've decided to become a dark angel. Sam and I want kids so I kinda have too really" replied the angel as he sat down.

"So good thing or bad?" asked Dean knowing his friend wanted to talk about it.

"Both actually. Your father wants to use the dark angels against heaven and that's why I refused it but now…it's the only way we can breed so my hand has been forced and I hate it" replied Gabe.

Dean nods "I get it Gabe…I'd promise you that my father won't get the chance to use the dark angels but Cas isn't having much luck in the search" said Dean.

"Yeah I know…what do you think happened to all those dominions anyway?" replied Gabriel.

"The way Cas describes them, it sounds like a worse version of the battle ground we know" said Dean.

"So our fathers past wars decimated them all" replied Gabe with a disgusted shake of his head.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder what started them hating each other…before Lucifer I mean" said Dean.

"Yes I have…many times. I asked father once and all he said was he wouldn't talk about it" replied the angel.

"Typical…both of them so full of their own shit" said Dean as he shook his head.

Gabe chuckles and nods his agreement "They act like spoilt children most of the time".

Dean laughs "All of the time".

The demon and the angel laugh together comfortably, something they could not have done a year ago.

"What's so funny?" asks Sam as he appears.

"Our fathers acting like two year olds" grins Gabe.

Sam grins at them and says "What's new?".

The three of them are laughing now.

Cas opens the doorway in front of him and steps through. He inhales clean air…stands on lush grass and dares to hope. Biting his bottom lip he blinks and his demon eyes see plains of grass and trees for hundreds of miles. The dark angel takes to the air, he has found it the best and safest way to search the dominions. Cas flies low and slow, assessing the lands below for any danger or sign of life. He flies over sparkling blue rivers, green fields and snow covered mountains. The only signs of life are animals and birds. No humans, angel or demons. Cas grins but continues to do a thorough search of the dominion. It takes him three hours and he finds the entire dominion untouched and perfect. His heart soars as he thinks 'I found it in time for the first hybrid to be born in our own dominion'.

The dark angel wings his way back to the doorway eager to get home and tell the colony the good news. He pauses at the door and examines it closely, he realises that this one was not sealed, it had closed of it's own accord. It had no imprint from either god or the devil and Cas knew he could lock it for his own people. The scroll showed him how to work a selective lock into the doorway, one that would recognise colony members only. The dark angel grinned as he walked back through the doorway.

"So?" asked Belial.

"It's perfect…untouched Belial. The door closed by itself…it wasn't sealed" replied Cas still grinning.

"Fuck yes…I knew you'd find one Cas" enthused the demon.

"Let's get back and tell the others" said Cas.

They both vanish.

Cas and Belial appear at the green and white stripped tent to find half the colony already there. Belial walks in to join the others as Cas raises that unique voice of his and lets it echo through the valley as he calls the rest of the colony to him.

Soon the whole colony sits patiently, waiting for Cas to speak. Dean stands close to his dark angel, knowing the news is very good from the look on Cas's face and the grin on Belial's.

"I have found it…a dominion of our own" grinned Cas.

The colony erupts with cheers and cries of "Yes".

Dean wraps his arms around Cas as he says "I knew you'd find us a home".

"It's beautiful love…you'll love it" replied Cas as he held his demon close, pure joy on his face.

"When can we move?" asked Baphomet.

"Soon, I want to check that it's safe at night…it was day when I was there and if's safe at night too then we move" replied Cas.

"Did you see it Bel?" asked Sam.

"Nah…I waited at the door like always" replied his brother.

"Relax Sam, the whole colony will see it together. I'm not even taking Dean in until I do the night check. Then we go in as a colony…as one" said the dark angel firmly.

Sam nods.

"Tell us about it Cas?" asks Rachel.

"It's perfect…plains of green grass, trees, rivers and lakes. Mountains, forest's and a small ocean. The air is clean and there are small animals and birds" supplied Cas.

"That does sound perfect" grins Anna as she squeezes Legion's hand.

"Yes it does…Cas, I would like to offer my help. I may smell something you can not sense" said Legion.

The dark angel considers it then asks the rest of the colony if they minded Legion seeing the dominion before them. None of them did so Cas said "Thank you Legion, your help is most welcome. Between us we will ensure that the dominion is safe for our family".

"I am bloodhound for the colony now and I plan on using my talent to defend it" grinned the demon.

The dark angel nods, liking Legion even more.

"We will return to the doorway later and stay the night" said Cas getting a frown from Dean.

"Why all night? Surely between both of you it'll only take a few hours" pouted his demon.

"We'll stay as long as we have to, to be sure nothing dangerous comes out at night, or the air turns toxic or something ok. I'm sorry love but it may take all night" replied Cas as soothingly as he could.

His demon still pouted.

"You won't be alone Dean…I think we'll all be staying right here til they get back" said Gabe trying to help Cas sooth the demon.

Pout still firmly in place, Dean snuggles into Cas.

"I promise we'll be as quick as we can, love" said Cas.

Dean nods but refuses to let go of his dark angel. Cas smiles at Legion as he says "I'll come get you later ok?".

"I'll wait for you here" replied Legion with a nod.

Cas and Dean vanish.

***All reviews welcome. Can't move in before checking no nasties come out to play in the dark now can we lol* **


	9. Chapter 9

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Nine.

Cas and Legion stand at the doorway.

"Can you see or sense it?" asked Cas.

"No… but I can smell the clean air trickling through it" replied Legion.

The dark angel nods and opens the door. The demon inhales deeply and grins "Oh that is clean and fresh".

They walk through side by side and Cas closes the door behind them.

"It is perfect" grinned Legion.

"Wait til you see the rest…will you teleport or should I fly you?" said Cas.

"A bloodhound does ground work" grinned the demon before vanishing.

Cas chuckles and takes to the air. With dark eyes he watches the demon pop in and out of places, sniffing as he goes. Always down wind to catch the smell of anything.

'He really is good at his job' thinks Cas as he circles above the demon 'So glad we have him…it helps that he's a nice being too. I need to spend more time with everyone'.

It's getting dark and they have taken up a position on a ridge, they can see for miles all around. They don't need a fire to see or for warmth so they don't bother with one, it would just alert things to their presence.

"So you agree on the sections I suggested?" asked Cas.

"Yes and from the vantage points you have put in the middle of them all we can assess large areas at once" grinned Legion.

"Exactly…I love my new sight. I see so much more" said Cas.

"Sounds like my sense of smell…I can sometimes tell when beings I know well lie, their scent changes subtly. Most beings don't smell things like that" replied Legion.

The dark angel nods, very glad he bought Legion with him.

"So we spend an hour or so here then move to section two?" suggested Cas.

"Yes…then repeat" joked Legion.

Dark angel and demon laugh together happily.

Cas and Legion check each section twice…first check together then they split up. The dark angel goes East, the demon West and they meet in the middle to compare notes the second time.

"So anything?" asked Cas.

"Nothing I can smell and I even investigated some caves with tunnels that lead into the ground…nothing there either" replied Legion.

"I can't sense anything that wasn't here today…should we call it safe?" asked Cas.

"You honestly want my opinion" stated Legion a little shocked.

"Of course…I would not of brought you if I didn't value your talent and opinion, Legion" replied Cas.

The demon smiles and nods "Yes I would call it safe".

The dark angel grins broadly, his eyes sparkling as he says "Then let's go tell our family we have a home".

Legion nods rapidly "Yes, Anna will be thrilled. She loves our valley but a dominion where she won't be used as weapon is what she really wants…what we both want".

"It's what we all want Legion. I swear I will only ever ask any of you to use your power to defend the colony against direct attack…not imagined threats" vowed Cas.

"We know…it's why you lead us Cas. Your nothing like either of our fathers so let's go" grinned the demon. They both vanish and reappear at the doorway, Cas opens it and they walk out. The dark angel closes the door tightly and they head back to the colony.

As Gabriel had predicted everyone was still in the green and white stripped tent when they got back. All eyes turn to them as they walk in. Both of them grinning.

"Yes" shouts Baphomet.

"It's safe?" asks Gabe.

"Yes it's safe…we have a dominion of our own" grinned Cas as Dean hugged him tightly.

"Three cheers for Cas" yelled Belial.

Cas's name rings out three times and he blushes a touch.

"Thank you love" says Dean.

"What for?" asked Cas.

"For finding us a safe place to raise our children and be happy" replied Dean.

"Dean…you never have to thank me for that, none of you do. I want my family safe and happy, I have the power to make that happen so I am. I love you, will always do anything to protect you and our child" said Cas.

Dean kisses him then and the colony cheers them, not that they hear it…kissing each other tends to make them temporarily deaf. The kiss breaks and Sam pipes up with "So when do we pack?".

"Now if you like" grinned Cas.

The colony wastes no time, they all vanish leaving Dean and Cas laughing.

"Do you think their excited at all?" joked Dean.

"No not really" retorted Cas.

They laugh more.

"So let's go pack, love" says Dean as he teleports them to their own tent.

Cas looks around and says "How do you pack this?".

"You don't…well not really. You pack all the loose small things, all the furniture you teleport in when you have a fixed location" replied the demon.

The dark angel smiles softly at his demon and asks "How are you?".

"Excited…happy" replied Dean.

Cas pulls Dean into his arms, looks deep into those amazing green eyes and says "How are you".

"I missed you…I'm fine though" replied Dean.

"I missed you too…always do when we're apart. Let me look at you" said Cas as he let go of his demon.

Dean steps back as the dark angel blinks. Cas looks at him with dark eyes…slowly assessing his pregnant lover. He can almost see the child…gets a sense that this will take longer than a human pregnancy. He knows they are both healthy and strong and grins.

"Yes everything is fine, I see it now. You may not like this but it'll take longer than a human would" said Cas.

"I don't care how long it takes as long as it's healthy and strong" replied Dean.

"You both are. Don't worry my love, searching the dominions has taught me how to use my new sight properly…we don't need our fathers for any of this" grinned Cas.

"So the first hybrid can be born in our dominion?" asked Dean.

"Yes…if you trust me" replied Cas.

"With our lives, my love…you know that" said Dean.

"No more mad parents to ruin our lives and send us to our deaths for nothing. We can live in peace, raise our children and be happy" grinned Cas.

"That sounds so good…I can't wait" grinned Dean.

"Cas" calls Belial from outside.

"Come in Belial" replies Cas.

The demon walks in, nods at Cas and says "We're all packed".

"You and Raph?" asked Cas.

"No…everyone" grinned Belial.

With a few thoughts Dean packed them up also and said "Now we're all packed".

Cas chuckles and asks Belial "Where is everyone?".

"The peppermint" replied Belial.

Dean groans "Don't tell me that stuck".

"Yep…it's perfect" grinned Belial.

"It is" agreed Cas.

"Yeah just don't tell Gabe or we'll never shut him up" joked Dean as they all walked out of the tent.

The colony assembled, Cas made sure they were all touching each other then had Legion teleport them all to the door.

The colony stood in the middle of a desert looking at nothing.

"Where is it?" asked Rachel.

The dark angel grins at them and opens the door, the whole colony gasp as a doorway appears and they see green grass on the other side.

"Give me a moment then walk through when I tell you. I'm putting a mystical lock on this door so it only opens for colony members" says Cas.

They wait.

"Ok…go through" said Cas five minutes later.

Angels take their demons hands and they walk through the door in pairs…Asmodeus and Balthazar first. Followed by Anna and Legion, Gabriel and Sam, Rachel and Baphomet…Belial hangs back with Cas, Raph on his arm "I'll bring up the rear" he says to his friend.

Cas nods and walks his demon through the door to their new home.

Belial looks around and follows quickly. The dark angel closes the door spends another five minutes making sure the lock will work automatically from now on then turns to his family.

"It's wonderful" enthused Anna.

"Damn Cas, this is perfect" said Sam.

"Wait til you see the rest of it brother" grinned Legion playfully.

"Go…look around we are safe here" assured Cas.

The colony set off in couples to explore their new home.

"I found a beautiful spot I want to show you" said Cas.

"Then fly me there love…show me our dominion" replied Dean lovingly.

"With pleasure" says Cas as he wraps his demon in his arms and takes to the air.

***All reviews welcome. The dark angel is coming into his own…* **


	10. Chapter 10

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Ten.

The colony now have a whole world of their own to inhabit but all of them pick the same area to settle in. A massive plain on the edge of a lake, it reminded them of the valley. This dominion is untouched and they wish to keep it that way so the colony continue to use the tents. On the opposite edge of the plain from the lake there is a small forest before you reach the mountain. The tree's hide a natural clearing and Cas picks this spot for their tent. The dark angel stands in the tree line, watching the activity on the plain, it is their second day in their own dominion and the colony has settled in already. Again Gabriel has centrally located 'the peppermint' and the couples were heading to eat. The dark angel smiles as he watches his family, they are safe here, he has triple checked the doorway and nothing can get in but colony members.

'Raphael will be reaching the final transformation soon, a week at most by the look of him' thought Cas with a smile.

"Who are we spying on" asks Dean from behind him.

"Not spying love…just quietly enjoying their happiness" grinned Cas as his demons arms slid around him.

"I love our new home Cas…it's the perfect place to have a family" said Dean.

"I knew you'd love it. I'm just glad I found it in time for our child to be born here" replied the dark angel.

"Me too. I was thinking about the colony's future as far as blood lines go…are we anything like humans, can we inbreed?" asked Dean.

Cas chuckles "No love, humans are an odd creature as far as that goes. Besides we're changing the bloodlines from angel to dark angel first then breeding" replied Cas.

"So the line is stronger to start with" said Dean.

"Exactly…we'll have to come up with a name for the hybrids, like a species name. Hybrids sounds so cold" said Cas.

"Yeah it does…we'll ask the others what they think" replied Dean.

"That was the plan, love. So anything you need or want?" said Cas.

"Nope got everything I could ever want already and all I need is you" grinned Dean.

Cas smiles at that, thinking 'Fuck I love this demon'.

**In Hell…**

Sitri walks through the gates very confused…Cas had told him to stay away but he couldn't. He had to get just a glimpse of Dean every now and then or he started to feel empty. He'd gone to the valley to hide and get his Dean fix to find it empty…no tents. No colony, all of them gone as if they'd never been there at all. Hence his confusion and his compulsion to go see his father, he wasn't looking to cause trouble his only thought was find Dean. The demon enters the throne room, finding his father on his throne speaking to another demon. He waits his turn…

"Ah hello son, how are you?" asked the devil finally.

"Um…confused father. Did the colony move?" replied Sitri.

The devil sat up quickly "What? What do you mean boy?" he snapped.

"I went to visit my brothers and the valley's empty…" said Sitri quickly.

The devil snarled.

Sitri cringed.

"Lucifer" bellowed Beelzebub.

Within moments The Consort is at his side "Yes love".

"Your brother has moved the colony" snapped the devil.

"Who told you that?" asked Luc.

"Sitri did, he went to visit his brothers and the valley is empty" replied the devil.

Lucifer rolls his eyes, leans closer to Beelzebub and quietly says "Sitri is in love with Dean…Cas told him to stay away. I doubt they've gone anywhere…Cas probably put a concealing spell on the valley to keep him away from Dean".

The devil frowns and thinks a moment then says "I want you to take some demons and go see for your self. He wouldn't hide them from you" grinned Beelzebub.

"Fine, I'll go visit my brothers for a bit" Lucifer grinned back. The Consort turns and picks four demons to go with him then they vanish.

"Can I go father…I didn't mean to cause trouble I just wanted to see my brothers" said Sitri softly.

"You have not caused trouble son, you may go" replied the devil.

Sitri vanishes too.

Beelzebub sits on his throne and frowns thinking 'What the fuck is going on here…was I right about Cas?'.

Lucifer appears in the valley to find it empty, he pales and thinks 'Oh no'.

There is no spell, he can feel that much. They are simply gone…all sign any being had ever lived here gone.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the demons with him.

"Search for signs of violence…anything that may show what happened here then we go home" replied Lucifer.

"You think he took them?" asked another demon knowing better than to mention the name.

"It's possible…so we check now get to it" snapped Lucifer.

The demons scattered over the valley looking for any clue they could find.

There was noting to be found the colony had made sure of that so that they could not be traced. Lucifer stood on the plain looking around in dismay. Part of him hoping he had taken them because the alternative didn't bare thinking about. Beelzebub would be livid if they had just up and moved without telling him, he would see it as a play for power…as a threat. Lucifer began thinking of ways to calm his lover before he'd even had to give him the news. This was gonna be bad…

The Consort appeared and the look in his eyes told the devil everything.

"It's empty…isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes…there is no sign of them at all" replied Lucifer.

"Any sign they were taken?" asked the devil.

"No…no sign of anything. It's as if no one ever lived there" replied Lucifer.

"What the fuck" roared Beelzebub "Did he take them? Did you feel his presence?".

"No…not at all" replied the angel.

The devil fumed…

"I don't understand this…they were happy" said Lucifer.

"Were they? Or were they scheming the whole fucking time?" snapped the devil.

Lucifer flinched and moved away from his lover saying "Talk to me when you calm down" before vanishing.

"Fuck" fumed the devil knowing he'd fucked up…he never snapped at Luc. What the hell was wrong with him, why did this bother him so much. Maybe they found a better spot and were getting settled before inviting him to see it? Maybe he was right about the dark angel…he didn't know but he had to go beg his love's forgiveness so he stood up and vanished.

The devil found Luc in their room.

"I'm so sorry Luc…I have no excuse for what I just did" he said.

Lucifer exhales slowly before saying "I am Consort and won't be spoken to like that".

"Yes, my love…I beg your forgiveness" replied Beelzebub.

Lucifer snorts.

The devil is at his side in seconds, he kneels at his Consorts feet and begs for his forgiveness.

"Stop…get up. I forgive you" said Lucifer.

The devil rises and slips his arms around his love "I love you Luc".

"I love you too…just watch your anger ok" replied Lucifer.

"Yes love, of course. I'm so sorry" said the devil.

"I don't know what happened to the colony Beelzebub but we will find out…I promise you that" said Lucifer.

"Yes, love we will most definitely find our colony" agreed the devil.

***All reviews welcome. Damn that love struck demon…***


	11. Chapter 11

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Eleven.

Cas and Dean sat in 'the peppermint' with Sam and Gabe when Belial appeared in a panic.

"Cas something's wrong with Raph" he shouted before vanishing.

The dark angel didn't hesitate, he followed his friend to their tent. To find his brother screaming in agony, writhing on the floor.

"He needs more of your blood to complete the transformation" stated Cas.

Belial immediately drops to his knee's beside his angel, he pulls Raph into his arms and cuts himself, the changing angel locks his mouth to the wound and drinks rapidly. Cas kneels with them, a hand on Belial's shoulder to reassure him.

"He'll be fine, the pain goes quickly" said Cas.

Belial nods.

Raphael drinks until the pain goes and a new sensation flows through him. He pulls back with a growl and looks at his demon with dark eyes "Thank you lover" he says.

"Are you ok Raph?" asks Belial.

"I am now…I feel amazing" grins the new dark angel.

"Welcome to being a dark angel, brother" said Cas.

"Thanks Cas" replied Raph.

The brothers smile at each other.

Cas stands saying "I'll leave you two alone".

"Thanks" grins Raphael eyeing his demon in a rather predatory way.

Cas laughs and walks out of their tent, remembering how horny he'd been after the final transformation.

Cas returns to 'the peppermint' and is greeted by concerned faces. He smiles and says "He's fine…just needed a final drink to complete the change".

Dean nods, remembering how scared he'd been when he'd found Cas rolling around on the floor in pain and he feels for his brother.

"So we have two dark angels now" said Sam.

"Yes we do and more on the way. Have you started drinking from Sam yet Gabe?" replied Cas.

"Yeah…it feels kinda wrong thought Cas" said Gabe.

Cas notices Sam raise an eyebrow and frown, obviously he'd had no idea Gabriel felt that way.

"Forgive the personal question but are you doing it during sex?" asked Cas.

His brother blushes bright red and looks away.

"No" replies Sam.

Cas's turn to frown then "Gabriel it won't work if it's not done with love…I'm sorry but during sex is the best time".

Gabriel simply nods but doesn't look at him.

Cas knows when to drop it so he changes the subject "I'm going to explore the other continent a bit more today, who wants to come?".

"I am" grinned Dean.

"Yes love, I knew you'd join me" Cas grinned back.

"Nah sounds boring" said Sam.

"Not really in the mood for exploring…maybe next time Cas" replies Gabe.

"Sure…we'll see you two later then" said Cas as Dean stood up and moved into his embrace.

"Yeah" nodded Sam before they vanished.

"So what do you want to do today Gabe?" asked Sam.

The angel shrugs, still not looking at his demon.

Samael frowns, wondering what the hell was wrong with his angel. Gabriel had been acting very oddly since they had decided that they wanted children. Sam had never been good with talking about feelings so he'd left it alone until now but could see he'd have to bring it up soon, his angel was driving him nuts.

He stands up, offers his hand to his angel as he says "We need to talk Angel".

Gabriel looks up at him then, nods, stands and takes his demons hand. Sam teleports them to their tent.

The angel sits on their bed staring at the floor.

Sam sighs then says "Gabe, what's wrong?".

"Nothing Sammy" replies his angel.

"Bullshit…talk to me Gabe. You can tell me anything…you know that right?" said Sam.

Gabriel nods but says nothing.

"Did I do something wrong?" asks his demon quietly.

Gabe's head snaps up then and he says "No, Sammy of course not. I…I thought what I was feeling was wrong til Cas said…well you know".

Sam's frown deepens "What were you feeling?".

His angel blushes but manages to say "When I drink from you I get really turned on…I thought I was sick but what Cas said made me realise that I'm not. That the taste of you is supposed to make me feel that" replied Gabe.

Sam can hardly believe his ears…his frown is replaced by a look of sheer love.

"Oh Gabe…your far from sick. Believe me…I know a thing or two about it. Before I met you…well lets just say I've done it all" replied Sam.

Gabriel nods as he bites his bottom lip.

"To be honest…knowing I turn you on like that, makes me feel very good" said Sam as moved to kneel before his lover.

"I love you Sammy" says Gabriel.

"I love you too, Gabe" replies his demon as he wraps his arms around the angels waist and lays his head in his lap.

Gabriel strokes Sam's hair, a smile on his face.

Raphael pins Belial to their bed, covering his demon in heated kisses.

"Whoa Raph…slow down" grins Belial.

"Fuck no…have to fuck you lover…right now" purrs Raph as he nips Belial's earlobe.

A shudder and a moan go through the demon but he manages to tease "Since when do you top, love?".

"Since now" growls Raphael as he wills them naked and spreads his demons legs a little forcefully.

Belial's eyes go wide but he grins, he likes this new side to Raphael "What if I say no?" he asks playfully.

"You won't" grins Raph knowingly.

A dark, lust filled look settles itself on Belial's face then and he purrs "Fuck me Raph".

"Oh I'm going too lover…gonna make you scream for me Bel" growls Raphael.

A shiver runs through the demon at that tone and he moans.

Then the newest dark angel is penetrating the demon roughly, Belial's head snaps back and he cries out "Oh fuck Raph".

Raphael pauses a moment to make sure the cry is one pleasure…it is, he grins and begins to thrust into his demon roughly.

"Yes, love…oh fuck yes" cries Belial as his dark angel fucks him hard.

"You feel so fucking good Bel…so have to top more often" purrs Raph as leans in to nip his demon ear again.

"Yes you do love" moans Belial.

Raphael rears back, takes a hold of his demons ankles and hoists them up onto his shoulders, changing his angle and making Belial writhe as he slams into his demon with rough hard thrusts.

"Raph" Belial cries out as his prostate is hit repeatedly with each thrust.

"Gonna make you cum so fucking hard demon" growls Raphael.

"Yes… oh hell yes" cries Belial.

Deep, almost violent thrusts have the demon mewling and arching up to meet his lover, hands clawing at the bed beneath him as his brain is flooded with pleasure.

"So damn hot Belial…could fuck you all day" pants Raphael.

"Yes…oh yes" moans Belial at the thought of that.

"Fuck" growls Raph as his demon tightens around him.

Belial cum's hard, his hard cock untouched…the sensation of his lover inside him enough to push him over the edge, screaming all the way "RAPH".

The tone in his demons voice is enough to undo the dark angel and he cum's with a snarl of "Oh fuck".

The world swims…shudders then stills as the dark angel gasps for air.

His demon shudders underneath him as he comes down from the most intense orgasm he's ever had. Tremors run through his lover as he lays in Belial's arms.

Finally the demon can speak and he says "Holy fuck Raph…that was incredible, love".

"Yes it was, lover" replies Raphael between deep breathes.

"I love you Raph" whispers the demon.

"Love you too Bel…always will" replies Raph before kissing his demon tenderly.

***All reviews welcome ! Was listening to the Nine Inch Nails song Closer while writing the sex scene between Belial and Raph…so blame Trent Reznor for that scene lol***


	12. Chapter 12

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Twelve.

Sam's position puts him in the perfect spot to do his favourite thing…well his favourite thing when it came to his angel. He had very much come to enjoy sucking Gabe off…who was he kidding, he fucking loved it. He grinned just thinking about it and moved his hands around to Gabriel's hips as he brushes his face against the angels crotch with purpose. The angel inhales deeply at the sensation and knows exactly what Sam is about to do…he grins.

With a thought from the demon they are both completely naked making Gabe moan. Sam moves his lips slowly over his angel's hard on. Occasionally flicking the tip of his tongue out to taste and tease.

"Oh Sammy" moans Gabe.

The demon smiles as he moves up ever so slowly, loving the way his angel moans his name.

'What don't I love about him?' thinks the demon as he flicks his tongue out again.

The moan he gets when he finally slides Gabriel into his mouth was well worth the torture of going so slow…the way Gabe liked it best. Sam gives out his own muffled moan at the sound but continues to take every inch of his angel. When his lips tighten around the base then slowly start to move upwards he gets an even louder moan of "Oh Sammy".

So he sucks a little harder and Gabriel's hand is in his hair, tugging gently. Sam moans again and begins bobbing his head a bit faster. The angel bites his bottom lip and lets his head drop back. 'Nothing better than the feel of Sammy's mouth' he thought 'Well, maybe not nothing…his cock feels even better'.

The demon sucks harder making him gasp and open his eyes which he didn't even remember closing "Fuck Sammy".

Sam raises himself up fully with his arms and changes the angle so he can have Gabriel thrust up into his mouth as he is about to do…Sam knows his angel well. The demon sucks harder and sure enough, Gabriel thrust his hips up.

'Fuck yes' thinks Sam, he loves it when Gabe gets like this the sex is always so damn hot.

The demon just holds his position and sucks as well as he can as his angel thrusts deep into his throat, both hands in his hair now…pulling him down as Gabe arched up, fucking his mouth at will. The demon moans, loves this, loves his angel.

**In Hell…**

The devil paces his throne room angrily mumbling to himself…it has been three days since the colony vanished and no sign of them has been found. He had even sent an envoy to heaven to see if he knew where they were and he sent word back that he had no idea at all, hadn't even known they were missing. That in itself had made him suspicious…he knew everything. Then Luc had pointed out his recent condition and apparently still spacey behaviour. Still…something didn't feel right, twelve beings didn't just up and wink out of existence. Or did they ?

'The doorways' thought the devil 'Fucking dark angel can see them'.

He grinned and bellowed for his demons.

Lucifer heard him and knowing the tone felt a pang of dread for the colony so he went to his lover to talk him down before he did something stupid.

"Lover…what is it?" he says as he appears beside the devil.

"I know where they are" grinned the devil.

"Oh…how?" asks Lucifer.

"There are doorways all over the place…one leads here, a dark angel could see them. Maybe even open and close one" grinned the devil.

"Oh and why would they do that?" asked Lucifer.

"To hide what ever their up too…why else?" replied Beelzebub.

Lucifer sighs and shakes his head before saying "They are making you a sub colony…I know Cas, he is just finding the best place, the safest place to raise the grandchildren you want so much…he's doing what you told him too Beelzebub !"

The devil frowns the as he remembers saying almost those words to the dark angel when they moved out of hell "Keep my sons safe".

He frowns and says "I did, didn't I…told Cas to keep my boys safe. Fuck Luc…what do I do?".

"Wait…he will come to you. Show you the new place…I know Cas" replied Lucifer adamantly.

The devil nods "Ok…I'll wait but he better not take too damn long".

As if on cue Dean and Cas appear in the throne room.

"Hello father, how are you?" said Dean.

Lucifer gives the devil a look and says "See".

Beelzebub gives him a sheepish look back then says "Hello son…Cas".

"Hello Beelzebub…we have some news for you. I was thinking that the valley isn't safe enough if we are to breed" says the dark angel.

"Is that why you packed up and disappeared?" asks the devil.

"Yes…a safety issue. The fewer beings that know where our true home is the better. We will use the valley for celebrations still but we live elsewhere now" replied Cas.

"Am I to know where?" snapped the devil.

Cas frowns at him before retorting with "Why do think I'm here?" in a low growl.

The devil is partly shocked at the dark angels tone, partly impressed that he was insulted as if not telling him had never even crossed Cas's mind.

Lucifer chuckles then says "Lets go se it".

The devil walks over to Cas and says "I'm bringing Astaroth and Sitri".

"No…not Sitri" says Dean quickly.

"Oh and why is that son?" asks the devil.

"I'm sick to death of him following me around like a love starved puppy. Besides Cas is getting pissed with his bullshit and as much as he annoys me I don't want him dead" replies Dean.

"Very well…I'll bring Satan" says the devil.

"Who?" Dean frowns.

"One of your new brothers Dean" supplies Lucifer.

"Ah that's why I don't know the name" replies the demon.

The devil summons the two demons he'd named, they appear in moments.

"Lets go" says Beelzebub.

"The valley and we'll take you from there" replies Cas.

The devil nods and they all vanish.

From the valley Beelzebub allows Cas and Dean to take them to the unspecified location. When they appear again he looks around and snarls "There's nothing here".

The dark angel chuckles and turns to face the "nothing"…he reaches out with his will and opens the doorway. A gasp from behind him makes him grin as he says "Wait a moment while I stabilise it then we can go through".

By stabilise he means temporarily disable the colony lock but they don't know that. Cas had realised that they would eventually be missed and had planned for this little intrusion in their lives because it would be the last. He would show the devil where they were so he didn't get paranoid then nothing but colony would be getting through that door…not even god.

"Ok…done. Lets go shall we" said Cas holding his arm out to Dean, who took it and they headed through the door without hesitation to show it was safe.

The devil and Lucifer followed them and the two demons bought up the rear. When all of them were through Cas turned and closed it.

"What the fuck?" snapped the devil.

"So nothing gets in…there are no dangerous animals here and we don't want any. Bid me open it for you to leave and I will do it instantly…your not trapped here Beelzebub" replied Cas.

"Please, love…their family, not our enemies" pleads Lucifer.

The devil sighs and shakes his head "Yes…I am sorry Luc is right, I've been at war too long".

"Would I lead you both into a trap father?" asked Dean.

Beelzebub looks at his son then says "No Dean you would not".

Dean grins then and says "So come on this place is lovely…perfect for raising children" as he walks off, Cas close behind him for a moment then the dark angel catches up the short distance and slaps his demons ass playfully making Dean laugh.

The devil's mind settles a little, seeing how happy they are and he tries to focus on the promise of grandchildren.

***All reviews welcome ! Sorry it took so long to update this one another story keeps shouldering it's way out…but the bouncers have it under control now…I hope***


	13. Chapter 13

Amor Libertas.

Chapter Thirteen.

The devil and his Consort followed his son into their new home, Lucifer looks around in wonder and says "Oh Cas it's perfect…is it all like this?".

"Pretty much, there are some bits that are not as nice but we're trying to change that" replied the dark angel.

His brother nods his approval.

"It's not too big but their's not many of us yet and who knows just how many children each couple will be able to have…so it's good for now" said Dean as Cas had instructed him too.

They were trying to give the impression that this too maybe a temporary home if the colony grew.

"So if the colony gets too big for this place?" asked the devil, taking the bait.

"We find a bigger one…or two small one's it's up to you but one is easier to keep safe" replied Cas casually.

Beelzebub nods his agreement.

The rest of the day is spent showing the devil and his party around certain places…others where overlooked on purpose, hidden in plain sight as it were. Strategic places that Cas would rather them not be aware of.

Half way through the day the devil slaps the dark angel on the back and says "You've done well…my demons and grandchildren will be safe here" when they had a moment alone.

"Thanks…it's my first concern. I guess that's why they all picked me too lead, they knew my instinct to protect Dean would spill over to them all. So don't worry, I care about all the colony members…demon and angel alike" replied Cas.

"Good to hear, can't have you playing favourites" teased Beelzebub.

The dark angel cracked up then and the devil frowned, saying "What?".

Cas gasps "Think about what you just said…".

The devil did…then shook his head and laughed too. The laughter died and Beelzebub says "Ok other than Dean…we can't have you playing favourites".

The dark angel just grinned at him…wondering if he was making a mistake. What if all Beelzebub needed was a friend? He'd been at war with only himself and Luc to trust for so long he saw plots everywhere. Shutting him out would only make that worse.

'Battle fatigue' thought Cas with a sigh, maybe he'd miss judged the devil. He did love Lucifer whole heartedly, Cas had seen that. The dark angel frowns…not knowing what to do now.

"So what do you think father?" asks Dean.

"It's perfect…Cas has done a great job. This place is safe and fit for my grandchildren" grinned the devil.

"That's what I said" Dean smiled back.

"What do you think Luc?" asked Beelzebub.

"Are you kidding? You know I agree…it's lovely" replied Lucifer.

"So…food?" asks Cas.

Everyone nods and he takes them all to 'the peppermint' where Gabriel has laid out an amazing assortment of dishes.

The devil gestures to the food and states "Gabriel".

Dean nods and says "Who else?" like there was no other choice.

"If Gabriel ever stops catering we'll all starve" grinned Baphomet.

The angel in question just shakes his head at them all and blushes.

Later that night after the devil and his party had left, Dean sat on their bed and watched his lover pace. He sighed "So are you going to talk to me or wear out that nice rug?" asked the demon.

"Has your father ever had a friend? And not Luc…that's different" asked Cas.

Dean thought about it…

"No…he doesn't trust anyone but Luc and his sons" replied Dean honestly.

"When he mentioned grandchildren today I saw something in him Dean…in his eyes. He's tired, tired of fighting, tired of jumping at shadows to keep Luc safe. I'm starting to think that us breeding is going to be good for him mentally and if we cut him out he'll loose it" said Cas.

His demon thought about this and knew his lover was right, he nods then says "How do we convince the rest of the colony of that?".

"Your father's reaction to the news that all the angels are going to change and breed went along way" grinned Cas.

His demon chuckles at the thought of his father yelling "Yes…a shit load of grandkids".

Dean nods and says "Yes I think it did…he looked happier than I've seen him since he first met Luc".

"Should we ask them to give him a chance?" asks Cas.

"Yeah I think we should…why did you ask if he has any friends?" says Dean.

"I think he needs one, someone he can trust and count on. He wants our family safe…so do I. We got off on the wrong foot is all, he won't see me as less now. Not equal but still a being of power who doesn't want anything of his. Has his own dominion, his own family, his own love. Beings we both care for and want to keep safe. I think we can be friends if I don't bow to him or show fear" replied Cas.

His demon is grinning "That would be so much better than having him pissed at us. We'll have to sell the rest of the colony on it but I think it's the best idea".

"Me too love…I mean the only thing I have against him is the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's watching…" replies the dark angel before thinking, he bites his tongue.

Dean flinches 'Shit he noticed' he thinks.

"I don't care how he looks at me. I'm your's end of story and nothing will ever change that Cas" says Dean.

"I know…that's why I sort of feel sorry for him too and any other idiot who thinks they can get between us" grinned the dark angel as slips onto the bed behind his demon.

"Cas…" purrs Dean.

"Yeah love?" asks Cas as he kisses his way along Dean's shoulder slowly.

"Make love to me?" the demon asks.

"Always do…my beautiful demon, can't help it I love you" replies Cas.

A shiver runs through Dean and he moans.

"So even when your fucking me hard and hurting me oh so well…your making love to me?" asked Dean a tad shocked.

"Yes my love…I would never do anything else…love you too much" replied Cas between laying kisses.

"I love you too Cas, so very fucking much" says Dean as his dark angels hand tease's him and his lips kiss up to his ear.

"Think of a new name for our dominion while I make love to you…it seemed to inspire you last time we needed a name" grinned Cas.

His demon chuckles and says "You inspire Cas, the sex is just a bonus".

Cas growls then and pulls Dean backwards, throwing him gently on the bed then pinning him to it.

The demon arches as much as he can and moans in Cas's ear "Take me".

A shiver runs through the dark angel at the tone in his lovers voice…quickly scans him to check on their growing child and smiles.

'Still safe to fuck him hard the way he loves it' thought Cas as he entered his demon.

"Oh Cas" cries Dean.

The dark angel makes love to his demon, slow gentle and caring…knowing that this was just the start of things. Dean would have him hard and fucking til dawn…always did when he was in this kind of mood. The mood to be covered in Cas…covered in his scent, his sweat, his cum. As if he was marking himself as the dark angels and in a way he was, felt need to. He'd seen the way his new brother had looked at him and didn't like it at all. He'd just gotten rid of Sitri now this…lets hope Satan had more sense than his other brother.

"I'm yours Cas…always" moaned Dean.

"Yes you are love" the dark angel purred back as he fucked his demon hard, pushing them both towards the fourth orgasm of the night.

The End.

***All reviews welcome. Now before you do one of two things stop…don't panic ! No, you didn't miss mention of Satan ogling Dean and this is just the end the story Amor Libertas. The next story in this series will be called New Dominion and will be focussed on the colony, with very little from heaven or hell. We need to get these angels changed and breeding and Dean and Cas's son born so that's where we are off too. No I don't do normal Mpreg as my rabid readers know so be ready for that random reader. Til next the next tale, enjoy !* **


End file.
